Gelman beats up Azura and blames the Elephant King
At the village, Gelman was very annoyed. Gelman: Man! I hate Azura! She's the worst Fire Emblem character! What should I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know, I will beat her up! Then Gelman walked off to find Azura. Later, he confronted Azura near the supermarket. Gelman: Azura! Azura was horrified. Azura: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now?! Gelman: I'm going to beat you up for being the worst Fire Emblem character ever! Azura was feeling horrified. Azura: (in Coop Burtonburger's voice) Noooooooooooooooooo! Please don't beat me up! Gelman began to beat up Azura, and he kept punching her, and then he knocked her out. Azura was hurt and she began to cry. Azura: (crying in Ami's voice) Gelman: That's what you get! Now I'm going to tell anyone that the Elephant King beat up Azura! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Gelman walked off, and then he walked up to the police officer. Gelman: Hi, officer! Police Officer: Oh, hi Gelman! What's up? Gelman: The Elephant King just beat up Azura! Can you have a word with him, please? Police Officer: Okay, thanks for telling me! I'll have a word with the Elephant King. The police officer went to find the Elephant King, and then he found the Elephant King at the park. Police Officer: Elephant King, Gelman told me you beat up Azura! Is this true? Elephant King: Um, um, um, no. I didn't. Police Officer: According to Gelman, you just beat her up! Elephant King: No! I didn't! Gelman's lying! Police Officer: I don't care! Come with me to Azura right now! The police officer took the Elephant King to Azura, and the police officer and the Elephant King came to Azura. Police Officer: There's Azura! You just beat her up! Elephant King: No I didn't! Honest! Police Officer: I don't care! I am going to take you... Azura: Wait! The Elephant King didn't beat me up! It was Gelman! Elephant King: Really? Oh no! This is terrible! Gelman just blamed me and lied to the police officer! The police officer was shocked. Police Officer: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! Elephant King, you're right! You just told me the truth! You're innocent! Gelman just lied to me! That's it, I'm calling his parents! The police officer picked up his phone, and called Gelman's parents. Police Officer: Hello, Gelman's parents! Your son Gelman just beat up Azura and blamed the Elephant King for that! Even worse, he lied to me! Can you please ground him? OK! Bye! The police officer down the phone. Police Officer: It's okay, Azura! Gelman won't be troublng you ever again. Azura: I hope so. Police Officer: And Elephant King, I'm sorry for accusing you. You're innocent. Gelman will get what he deserves. (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back home, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooh! Gelman, that is a lot unacceptable! How dare you beat up Azura and blame the Elephant King?! You know she's one of my favourite Fire Emblem characters! Gelman: But mum and dad, she's one of the worst Fire Emblem characters ever! Gelman's mum: It doesn't matter, young man! Beating up someone is a bad thing to do that! Gelman's dad: That does it, mister! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 19 days! Get to your room now! Gelman: But. Gelman's dad: NO BUTS! ROOM, NOW! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: (in Larry's voice) Noooooooooooooooooo! CAST Joey as Gelman Princess as Azura Wiseguy as Police Officer and Elephant King Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Scary voice as Gelman's dad's angry voice Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff